Cyrus Trigger
by the fenox
Summary: Crono's Child Cyrus and his life
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Crono Trigger

This story takes place several years in the future the king has died and Crono and Marle rule. This tells the story of their son Cyrus Go ahead and Flame me being a Pyrophiliac flames make me happy in a disturbing kind of way.

Note-I said flames not flamers

-----------------------

"Cyrus.

Cyrus ..

Cyrus... Wake up Cyrus

Cyrus it's almost noon, time to get up

Fine miss your birthday party"

Cyrus's eyes opened as his mother mentioned his party

"Your just like father Cyrus now that you're up get ready your party is in an hour"

Cyrus waited until his mother had left the room then eyes still heavy with sleep got out of bed and ran his hands through his Hair red like his fathers but unlike his fathers his hair was short and well kept his fathers hair was often unruly and Spiked. Cyrus put on his best clothes that were very elegant seeing as he was the prince. He was excited over his party he would be turning Sixteen. After dressing Cyrus ran over to the stairs jumped down two or three landed with a heavy thud however he stayed upright which was uncommon seeing as how his pants were constricting and the fact that he was not very coordinated. The day was already looking good to Cyrus. Cyrus took a several more steps and was almost to the bottom floor when his foot got caught in the carpet and Cyrus's Body kept moving but his foot refused too continue sending him head over heels down the stairs. Cyrus who by now was used too falling down the stairs was unhurt as he finally hit the floor even though he was also accustomed to his mother angrily starring at him as he lay at the bottom of the stair case he could never stop feeing that his Mother was angry because he had just ripped a very expensive piece of clothing which would lead to an unbearably long lecture. This time he had ripped a very expensive and was about to get a lecture.

"Why do you always jump down the stairs, you know how coordinated you are you can barley walk down the stairs let alone jump down them"

"Mother I didn't jump this time my foot just got caught in the carpet"

"Do you think I'm stupid I know you jumped down the stairs and....

"Honey, don't you think Cyrus should go change his clothes so he doesn't miss his party you can yell at him at any time"

Cyrus's father the king said

"Yes, very well Cyrus go get dressed avian will talk about this after the party but why don't you try walking down the stairs instead of running and jumping"

Cyrus hurried up to his room dressed again with the help of a servant and ran down the stairs again this time without any incidents. He ran into the ballroom were the party was being held and stood next to his mother just before the guests came into the ballroom. The party was open to any one in the kingdom and went on for several hours and Cyrus danced with many attractive girls he was not sure why they giggled with their friends whenever he asked for a dance but as long as they agreed he didn't care. When the last of the party gests left Cyrus opened his gifts from his parents and some family friends. The king and the general of the Garudian army both gave Cyrus swords but Cyrus didn't really care for them his father and the general had been trying to get Cyrus to train with swords but Cyrus never just never wanted too. His parent also gave Cyrus a black horse named Epoch and a stable and many other gifts. The king was talking with an old friend of his he had named Lucca and asked why Lucca's children did not come to the party and Lucca told of her children's misbehavior and there punishments but by this time Cyrus stopped listing and decided it was time to go to sleep if he wanted to escape the lecture his mother was sure to give any moment. Cyrus woke up the next evening got dressed and decided he was going to see if they could spare anytime to take a horse ride with him so he put on a expensive but not very formal outfit and thought to scare his parents by being as quiet as he could sneak to there room kick open the door and come in yelling with his swords drawn. Sure he might get into a little trouble but he was the prince even when he was being punished he wasn't being punished very much at all Sure they send him to his room for the night but with all food and entertainment he could get brought up to his room he was not even the tiniest bit of trouble. So he walked carefully up the stairs heading for his parents room. He got to the door and pressed his ear against it to see if they heard anything.

"Crono I Can't believe you gave him a sword he obviously doesn't want to fight like you did you and him are two different people you were and still are a great swordsman, and he's he's..."

"Clumsy Nadia that's what he is,Clumsy,Lazy and Spoiled that's what he is I'm sorry if I want our son to grow up to be a Good king, we will not live forever Nadia he is going to have to rule the kingdom and if he continues the way he is, he is going to screw up and when lives of an entire kingdom ride on your decisions you can not afford to screw it up!"

"Why don't you try teaching him how to be a king instead of giving him a sword a saying go kill things son that will make you a better king."

"I tried to teach him but he doesn't want to listen and I cant make him because he is spoiled!'

"Of course he is spoiled Crono, He is the prince you don't know what it's like being a prince or a princess you married into royalty, and what happened to the Crono who me Marle, you called me it after we got married and after Cyrus was born, What happened to the Crono who said he didn't care if his only son became a great warrior what happened to the Crono I married!"

"He Became The King!"

"Sometimes I wonder if he would have stayed on being the same person if I hadn't married him!"

"Sometimes he wonders that too!"

Cyrus who was still listening at the door was shocked at his parents' argument they had never argued like that before had they, was Cyrus spoiled, clumsy and lazy he didn't think so but what did he have to compare to. All Cyrus new was that he had to get away from this, his parents, his castle, his life as prince. Cyrus first considered taking Epoch but then his parents would know he left and he didn't want them to find out. He wanted to be long gone by the time they new he was gone so he was even quieter as he went down the stairs he went to the stable and took a pair of clothes that came close to fitting him though they were a bit to lose he snuck through the forest surrounding his castle he went passed the town of Truce got on a ferry heading to another continent he wandered around for a long time until he saw the school, the School of the Warrior. Cyrus looked at his swords and he new how to get revenge on his father for calling him names, He would become the greatest swordsman there ever was; better than his father ever was.


	2. Chapter 2

I will be the best Cyrus thought to himself as he walked towards the school he could hear the clacking of the wepons as they clashed with one another he walked up to a building in the front of the campus with the School of The Warrior banner hanging from it. Cyrus opened up the door and steped in and Surveyed the room there was a man behind a desk direcly in front of him and a boy and girl around his age sitting in chairs in the corner filling out some papers he walked up to the desk and the man who was staring at him impatently

"How may I help you."

"I want to go to the school,I want to learn how to fight."

"That will be 500 G please."

"G?"

"Money,G is money we charge 500 G to register and 300G a month for you to stay in our dormitory, use our equipment and attend lessons"

"Money oh my servant will...I Don't have any money."

"Than get out we are not a charity service for anybody who wants to get a meal and bed and a bath all of witch you could use non of wich you will get for free here now get out"

Cyrus had not thought of money when he ran away such trivial matters as money were not important to the prince he could get anything he wanted just by wanting it and sending a servant but Cyrus was not the prince any longer and now was just a pennyless homeless person who's life had no reason but to wander about. Cyrus started for the door and had planed on doing just that when

"Here's 500 G you have a month to get a job and start paying for yourself"

Cyrus looked at the boy who had moved so he was standing in front of Cyrus and Cyrus found that though the boy from the corner looked to be about his age but He was well over a head taller than Cyrus and much much more hevily muccled the boy looked absolutly teriffing to Cyrus who had never seen anyone so huge.

"Well you gonna take it or not"

"thank you"

Cyrus said as the gigantic boy he had been starring at in amasement held out his hand fillled with Coins. Cyrus took them and placed them on the desk

"I want to go to school,I want to learn how to fight"

"Fill out these papers please"

The man behind the desk said handing Cyrus a quill and several papers Cyrus began to fill out the papers realising that if he was to stay annomos he would half to leave many blanks in the fields such as Last name and former adress

but he quckly filled out what he could and handed the quill and papers the man looked at them pulled out a map and pointed to a several places saying

"Cyrus...another runaway huh well see this building here is the boys dormitory you will be on the first room too the right on the first floor. Enventualy as people leave more rooms will become availble those with the highst ranking get first joice of room followed by the second and third and so on there are bathrooms on each floor and you will share your room with the person of the closest ranking to yours, right now that would be monster of a boy you met earlier. This is the girls dormitorys here next to the boys it is off limits to all boys any male caught inside the dormitory with out permission will be ejected from the school immedetly. This here is the traning grounds every morning at sunrise you will report here to train. You will be givin a hour brake at noon to eat at the mess hall here, after witch you will report back to the training ground until sundown. After sunset your time is your's to do what you will. This larger building over here across the traning ground from the dorm rooms is the Teachers Hall its like the girls dorm only the punishment is worse you start training tommrow morning, Your next payment of 300 G is due to me in one month. Any questions?"

"How did you know I ran away?"

"You think your so special and smart. We get tons of hooligan runaways everyear, they always try to hide there identity from us so the police don't get them, most don't get passed there first year here let alone graduate."

"I'm not like them i'm not running from any police im running from much, much worse."

"Do I need to tell you were your room is again or do you think you can find it."

"I know where my room is."  
"Then why don you go there"

Cyrus left for his room angrily when he got there the gargantuan boy was busy unpacking as Cyrus walked in

the room was very small and very trashed the wall had cracks and profaine writing all over it

"God this room is a dump"  
"Why do you think people take the rooms when other students leave the rooms stay grabage heeps until the third floor and near the top floor there rooms are spacious and elegant why dont you take a showers smells like you could use one fortunatly were right next to the bathrooms so we dont have to walk far, Take this there called clean clothes they will probobly be a little baggy on you. The names Daylynn by the way."

"I'm Cyrus thanks for every thing."

Cyrus went into the bathroom that was every bit as shabby as his room found a tub with water placed it over a coal bed made to and started a small fire with witch to heat the water of the tub and started to bathe. It took alot of will power but he even was able to ignore the smell of stale urine that eminated from the privys the bath was his first in many days and felt very good. After his bath Cyrus then put on clothes, the leggings were large vyrucs was forced to fold them up several times for them to stop draging on the floor and the tunic was large enough to doble as a tent or at least a dress but still the Clean Clothes once again felt welcome on his back. Cyrus went back to his room and placed his old clothes and his swords next to his bed he turned around to see Daylynn studing him

"Right, tommrow after we traning well go get you a job and some decent fitting cloths but lets turn in for the night."

Having been right next to the bathroom apeared not to be such a fortunate thing as the privy smell wafted into the room that night but both Cyrus and Daylynn eventualy fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

"Cyrus...Cyrus...Time to wake up, were gonna be late."

"I don wan nney penkaks momma."

"Cyrus its our first day were goona be late,get dressed."

"P-34R /\/\y L337 N3k1/) 5k1llz Cuz 1/\/\ 4 /\/1/\/j4!"

"I didn't want to have to do this, at least he slept with his clothes on.

"all your base are belong to us,sombody set us up the bomb"

Daylynn easily picked cyrus off the ground and swung him over his sholder grabed Cyrus's sword belt then picked up his own axe and headed off twards the traning ground wich since there room was on the first floor was not to dificult to get to he then set the semi consious Cyrus on his feet and placed the sword belt across his waist and looked around not knowing what he was supposed to do to begin traning. when he saw A man with many scars on his face and bare chest.

"I'm Skar You would be the new one's, alright then what do you plan on doing with those wepons leave them tommorow I doubt you too are ready for practice wepons let alone such a large axe and those swords of yours, So who might you be."  
"Sorry sir but as you have guessed we are new and were unsure of the need of the wepons. My name is Daylynn and this is Cyrus"

"I M T3H UB3R!"

"Does he speak another language, can you understand him"

"He was speakining normal before I don't know what hapend to him he just woke up this way."

"I may just be the giberish of sleep"

"OnEbyoNeThePENguiNSstEALMySAnITy"

"If he's still asleep I could try this."

Daylynn set his axe on the ground grabed Cyrus by the sholders lifted him efortlessly of the ground shook him and set him back down

"EARTHQUAKE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"There is no earthquake boy now if your finished with your nap would you like to begin you traning"

"Traning?"

"Come on, you rember last night me and you joined the School Of The Warrior"

"I thought that was just a dream"

"Sorry boy but that was real"

"So then I can't eat a million chickens."

"What was that boy."

"Umm...no..thing...nothing,nothing at all."

"Anyway as I told him tomorrow your to leave your wepons behind at the dormitory, your not ready for them now what do you know about using swords and you about axes"

"Don't touch the sharp part or the pointy end beacuse they can hurt you."

"Only how to chop trees but im hear to learn to use them."

"Daylynn you have the right attitude, Cyrus your gonna need a lot of work, over there is the equpment shed find some practice wepons that suit you."

Daylynn picked up his axe and walked with Cyrus to the equipment shed entered and had a look around the shed was full of woden wepons of all shapes and Sizes. Cyrus Chose two practice swords the seemed to be near the weight of his swords, Daylynn chose an axe that was big enough to make Cyrus belive was to be a tree, Daylynn lifted it as if it wieghed no more than a couple of pounds and hefted it over his sholder as he normaly carried his axe and headed back twoards their instructer.

"Now you have practice wepons, let's try and learn to use them. Call me master Skar."

Skar showed Cyrus and Daylynn diferent moves and ways to fight with their wepons. Daylynn started out a little akward but he learned quickly

he swung hard but Skar was fast enough to doge the blowes when Daylynn went for a verticle Skar grabed his arm and pulled him off balance and kicked Daylyn in the back of the knee Daylyn dropped to one knee and used his axe to stop the rest of his body with his axe

"See Daylyn you are at least twice as strong as I am but you don't know the proper techniques did you see how easy it was for me to knock you off balance, that was good though why don't you spar with Gatch he's about as big as you and he's more advanced so he can help you. GATCH come here i want you to spar with Daylyn."

a man so lagre he looked as if he was from from Daylyn's giant family only he had brown hair as opposed to Ddaylyns jet black, Skar turned to Cyrus

"You ready boy "

Cyrus rushed at Skar woden blades whiping at Skar with no perticular strategy just a swing&pray tactic Skar took a practice sword in the style of a scimitar and hit Cyrus on the inner wrists cuaseing Cyrus to drop his wepons Skar placed the tip of his sword to Cyrus' througt and siad

"boy it's a wonder you still have limbs if you fight like that"

"Old man, should I try harder to hack them off"

"Smart ass eh. I know what to do with types like you, a little humilation goes a long way, SEVANT get over here we got fresh meat for you, you see smart ass Sev here is good with a broadsword and more than a little arrogant why don't you spar with him"

a blond boy with a cocky smile on his face came up to Cyrus

"So master is this the fresh meat for me"

"that he is, try not to hurt him just humilate him"

Sev laughed and drew his woden broad sword and poked Cyrus in the chest a couple of times and took a couple of hops backwards Cyrus reached down grabed his katana like practice swords and ran at, Sev who side steped him and taped him in the back of the head with the woden broad sword. Cyrus looked at Sev with an expression of hatred and charged again this time when sev side stepped C yrus dropped to one knee hit Sev in the thigh with his reverse side. Pivited and hit Sev in the belly with a croos slash and then stood up and deliverd what whould have been an upper cut had it been a paunch however the hadle juting from Cyrus' hand caught Sev in the through with enough force to push Sev to the ground. Sev got up with a look of a murder when a chuckleing Skar placed his hand in front of him.

"Sev you just lost to the fresh meat you better go do a thousand laps to make sure your tough enough to train here..."

Cyrus matched Sev's earlier cocky smile

"what you smiling at your gonna match him just."

"Shit" Siad Cyrus as he began his laps


End file.
